Spyro's snuggle buddy
by SpyroKing51
Summary: Spyro is having a terrible nightmare and certain blue gremlin comes to comfort the purple dragon. Contains-fluff and some crying. ONE-SHOT! Spyro and Pop Fizz friendship.


**Hey everyone I'm back with yet another unique fic. Spyro and Pop Fizz friendship.**

**Contains-Heartwarming and loving fluff. ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

~Spyro's snuggle buddy.

It's a dark and stormy night in Skylands and inisde Eon's palace a certain purple dragon is having a terrible nightmare.

Spyro is in his room thrashing around in his bed, whimpering and muttering words in his sleep.

Pop fizz hear the purple hero screaming and qucikly ran to Spyro's room and saw him having a terrible nightmare. This was the fifth time this week Spyro has had a nightmare. Eversince Koas' defeat the purple dragon has has nightmares where Kaos killed his brother and best friend Sparx or harmed any of his dear friends. Pop Fizz was so worried about his dragon buddy he felt so terrible that Spyro was having these nightmares.

Suddenly Spyro started screaming, he thrashed around even more and cried out calling for help., he started to reach out his paws as if he was trying to reach for somebody.

"HELP ME!" Spyro screamed, PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM HE'S MY BUDDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Quickly the young blue gremlin ran into the room and to Spyro's bed. Pop Fizz pulled out his potion and drank it. He transformed into his berserker form and quickly wrapped his arm around Spyro, and lifted into his arms cradling his like a hatchling.

"Shhh," he soothed him "shhh I'm here Spyro I've got you."

Spyro calmed down, and quickly woke up and seeing Pop Fizz made his heart melt.

He threw his paws around Pop Fizz hugging him tightly, "Oh Pop Fizz, I'm so happy to see you."

"Spyro, everything is okay your nightmare is over. I'm here for you." Pop Fizz soothed.

Spyro's red eyes filled up with tears and he cried into the gremlin's chest. "These nightmares feel so real, I hate them so much and I don't want anything to happen to any of my friends and family, each time I go to sleep I see Sparx or my friends being hurt or killed by Kaos and his minions. I'm so sacred that something bad will happen and I'm going to be all alone forever." Spyro starts to cry.

"Spyro." Pop Fizz said to him., "That will never happen you mean so much to me,Sparx and the Skylanders. You will never be alone Spyro, I will always be here for you and protect you no matter what."

Spyro stated to smile and hugged Pop Fizz even tighter, "Thank you so much." Spyro said softly.

"Can you please tell me about your nightmare?" Pop Fizz asked wiping the tears off of Spyro's face.

Spyro sighed and began telling his nightmare to Pop Fizz.

"It was dark we were all at Kaos' castle we were fighting his minions and we were winning but then Kaos sent out his Hydra the four headed beast attacked you,Sparx,Cynder,Camo and Gill Grunt and right before my very eyes all my friends and loved ones were gone."

Pop Fizz hugged the dragon in pure love. "It's okay Spyro. I'm here for and don't be scared nothing bad is going to happen to any of us. Kaos has been defeated he can't hurt any of us." Pop Fizz softly said trying to calm the purple dragon who means so much to him down."

Spyro started to calm down the young gremlin meant a lot to him. Pop Fizz is one of his bestest friends and he considers Pop Fizz family. "Thank you." He said softly smiling at the blue gremlin with loving affection. "Your such an amazing friend, Pop Fizz."

Pop Fizz smiled down at his dragon friend and said. "Your my buddy and no matter what happens I will always protect you, Spyro your amazing hero and friend to me, your like family to me." Pop Fizz pulled the dragon close and nuzzled him.

Spyro let's out a loving,happy purr and licks the gremlin's face.

Pop Fizz chuckled at the affection. "Aww your so sweet, Spyro."

Spyro smiled and looked up at Pop Fizz with loving eyes. He cared about him,he needed him,he loved him and he always would no matter what and said. "Your so wonderful, Pop Fizz and will you please stay with me for the night?"

Pop Fizz smiled and softly replied. "Why of coruse you lovable dragon." The blue gremlin placed the purple dragon back on his bed and then joined his reptile companion.

Spyro smiled and snuggles closer to Pop Fizz and says. "Hey, Pop Fizz you wanna hangout tomorrow?"

Pop Fizz chuckled and softly replied. "Of coruse, Spyro, It sounds fun you cute purple dragon."

Spyro chuckled and snuggles even closer to the blue gremlin and says. "Thanks."

Pop Fizz puts the blanket on him and Spyro. He then wraps his arms lovingly around, Spyro holding him close."

Spyro purred at the affectionate contact and says. "I love you so much, Pop Fizz."

Pop Fizz tears up and gently replies. "I love you too, Spyro always and forever."

Pop Fizz soon fell into a peaceful sleep. Spyro smiled at the gremlin. Pop Fizz was more than a fellow Skylander he's a friend,companion,hero and most of all he is Spyro's snuggle buddy. And Spyro soon falls asleep wrapped in the gremlin's warm and loving embrace.

Meanwhile outside the room Sparx heard and saw everything and the sight of them snuggled together in the loving embrace made the dragonfly's heart melt. He loved his brother and best friend so much and was happy that Pop Fizz is there and always will be there to keep Spyro safe.

The young dragonfly flies into the room. He smiles at the sight again and kisses Spyro on the head and then crawls under Spyro's left wing and snuggles himself into a peaceul sleep.

~The-End.~

* * *

**That's it for this fic and man, it's so heartwarming. Spyro and Pop Fizz would be great friends and maybe brothers. This is such a great pair.**

**Read and review. Later.**


End file.
